Golden Gambling : FBI with Black Organization
by Conanian1
Summary: Munculnya Akai dan Shiho di Tokyo memperkuat bayangan hitam yang mengejar mereka, Apa Shinichi bisa melindungi mereka? Munculnya Heiji Hattori semakin mempertegang suasana!


Chase Or Leave?

_Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak menjawab saat kau bertanya. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan jawabannya. – Kaito Kid_

Shinichi akhirnya mengajak Ran makan di restoran Prancis setelah pulang dari Osaka. Ran menyambut antusias karena akhirnya impiannya untuk bertemu Shinichi kesampaian juga.

Ponsel Shinichi bergetar. "Bu Jodie?"

"Kudo disini."

"_Bisa bertemu_?"

"Dimana?" Kening Shinichi berkerut. Ada apa?

"_Rumahmu. Di rumah Shiho sudah ada Shu_."

"Maksud Ibu Jodie, Shuichi Akai? Pak Akai sudah ke rumah Shiho, ya?" jawab Shinichi heran.

"_Iya. Kau bisa datang jam lima sore, 'kan_?"

"Tentu saja. Baik." Shinichi menutup ponselnya.

Ran memegang tangan Shinichi. "Kau pasti mau pergi lagi."

Shinichi mengangguk sambil melahap _steak_nya. "Memang, tidak lama, kok... Tenang saja."

"Memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin ada kasus gawat lagi." Shinichi menatap Ran, mencoba menguatkannya. "Tenang saja, Ran... yang jelas aku tak mau melibatkanmu..." Shinichi tersenyum.

Mata Ran berkaca-kaca. "Sebenarnya... aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku... jauh..."

Shinichi melongo, bingung. "Maksudmu apa, sih?"

Ran mulai menangis. Dia mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh berlinangan. "Ka... kamu nggak ngerti?"

Shinichi mulai bingung, apalagi dia tidak biasa melihat gadis menangis didepannya. Shinichi berdebar.

_Inilah_ _saatnya_! _Dia harus menyatakan perasaannya_!

"_I can't solve the truth behind us... Because_..."

Ran masih menangis, tak peduli. Wajah Shinichi memerah.

"_Because I love you_, Ran... _more_ _than anyone in this world_...," tukas Shinichi langsung, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Ran membelalak, kaget. Tapi dia masih diam. Mata Ran mulai menatap mata cokelat detektif yang dicintainya itu. Ya Tuhan, perasaannya terbalaskan.

_Rasanya... kata-kata itu pernah kudengar_... Ran mengerutkan kening.

Wajah Shinichi semakin memerah. Ran menggigit bibirnya.

"Izinkan aku ikut, Shinichi..." bibir Ran bergetar. Shinichi membelalak. Airmata Ran menetes.

"Tidak..." tukas Shinichi sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau pergi, akupun pergi..." sahut Ran tegas sambil menatap Shinichi. Shinichi menggeleng tegas.

"Tapi, Ran..." Shinichi menelan ludah, pahit. Kalau Ran ikut, Shinichi takut Ran bisa terlibat dengan kasus yang dia sendiri menjadi incaran pelaku. Bahaya!

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membiarkan pacarmu ikut?" tanya Ran kesal.

"Tentu saja, Ran, aku tidak ingin... membahayakanmu..." Shinichi menggamit tangan Ran dan meremasnya, erat.

Ran terisak. "Kenapa... kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Karena... aku _mencintaimu_..."

"Maaf, Bu Jodie, aku jadi mengajak Ran," ujar Shinichi sambil mendudukan Ran di sofa.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sudah lama tak berjumpa," sapa Bu Jodie sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku memaksa Shinichi membawaku, karena aku sendirian..." Ran tertawa.

_Sendirian apanya? Bukankah kau yang memaksa ikut?_ rutuk Shinichi dalam hati. "Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa, Bu Jodie?"

Bu Jodie menghela nafas. "Target FBI sekarang adalah Gin dan Vodka. Rena Mizunashi sudah memberi tahu kelemahan-kelemahan mereka."

"Hmm... jadi setelah Vermouth menyerahkan diri pada FBI, sekarang FBI mengambil informasi dari Rena dan Vermouth, ya?" gumam Shinichi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tepat! Tetapi atasan mereka, Anokata, masih belum diketahui," ujar Bu Jodie sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Apa Vermouth tutup mulut tentang Anokata?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Pihak FBI sudah berjanji untuk hanya bertanya tentang Gin dan Vodka," tutur Bu Jodie.

"Sial, kalau begini mereka akan sulit diselidiki!" teriak Shinichi geram. Ran terdiam, mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Ran? Kau teringat sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi khawatir, saat melihat Ran yang diam.

"_Nanatsu_ _no_ _ko_..." bibir Ran bergetar dan Shinichi melotot kaget.

"Oh... maksudmu '7 Anak' itu?" Akai menghisap rokoknya. Shiho menyimak dengan tegang sambil meneguk tehnya pelan-pelan.

"_Benar! Kudo bilang, barangkali kita bisa mendapat informasi dari alamat e-mail itu_." Suara Bu Jodie terdengar hati-hati.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Jodie." Akai menutup ponselnya dan menatap Shiho bimbang.

"Aku akan membantumu." Shiho meyakinkan Akai. Akai menatapnya kaget.

"Shiho..."

"Kau tidak mengizinkanku?" tanya Shiho sambil mengambil laptopnya. Dia membuka internet dan menuju _e_-_mail_. Akai tertegun, memandangi Shiho. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan mau menangis.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dikira hanya memanfaatkanmu, Shiho... demi organisasi bodoh itu..." kata Akai pelan, sambil menggamit tangan Shiho erat.

"Tidak..." Shiho menatap Akai lembut. Mata Shiho mulai berkaca-kaca. Akai menatap Shiho dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia merasa bersalah telah tanpa sengaja memanfaatkan Shiho yang secara tulus menyayanginya.

"Apa... aku menyakitimu?" Akai merasa sangat bersalah. Airmata Shiho mengalir deras. Tangisnya pecah. Meski tatapan Akai berkata _'Maaf'_, namun Shiho masih menangis pelan.

"A... apa aku harus bilang?" isaknya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho..."

"Akai..." desis Shiho pelan.

"Aku yang salah..."

"Shuichi Akai..." bibir Shiho bergetar, ragu. "Jika kau mencintaiku... kejarlah organisasi itu..."

"Tapi jika begitu, aku malah memanfaatkanmu... Apa aku harus meninggalkan organisasi itu, demimu?" Akai menatap Shiho, meminta pertimbangan. Shiho terisak.

"Akai... itu pertanyaan bodoh..."

Di halaman rumahnya setelah berkebun, Shiho menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia masih mengingat Akai.

"_Aku hanya tidak mau dikira hanya memanfaatkanmu, Shiho... demi organisasi bodoh itu..."_

Shiho tahu Akai tidak bersalah. Upaya organisasi mengincar Akai sia-sia saja, setelah Shiho mencoba menyembunyikan Akai. Akai tidak salah, dia hanya mengejar organisasi jahat yang sudah menjadi tugasnya. Dia orang yang cerdas, idealis, dan peka. Bahkan Akai sangat membahagiakannya dan perhatian padanya.

Airmatanya mulai menetes. Akai tidak memanfaatkannya, tidak. Justru dialah yang bersemangat membantu Akai karena dia sangat mencintai Akai, lebih dari apapun.

Shiho mengusap airmatanya dengan tangannya yang kotor karena tanah.

_Akai_...

Hingga akhirnya dua coretan tanah menempel di hidungnya. Akai sudah muncul di hadapannya sambil membawa piring. "Saatnya aku minta makan siang," katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan piring.

Shiho buru-buru mengusap airmatanya. Akai memandangnya khawatir. "Kau... menangis?"

Shiho menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa... Tadinya aku mengingat ibuku yang sering memasakan makanan kesukaanku."

Akai tersenyum. "Maksudmu _sandwich_ isi selai kacang dan blueberry itu?" Shiho tersenyum. "Benar, aku masih mau memakannya..." jawabnya lucu, dengan nada anak kecil.

Akai mendorongnya masuk ke rumah. "Ayo... masakkan sesuatu yang lezat untukku... dan mandilah... kau kotor sekali..."

Shiho tersenyum.

_Maaf, Akai... Aku menyembunyikan semua ini darimu... Senyum di bibirku yang kau lihat adalah senyum palsuku untuk berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku_... batin Shiho sambil menggengam tangan Akai, erat, seakan tidak mau berpisah lagi.

Telepon di rumah Shinichi berdering. Shinichi yang baru selesai mandi, buru-buru mengangkat telepon.

"Ya?"

"_Aaah... Kudo! Bagaimana kabarmu_?" suara berlogat Kansai yang kental menyapanya. Shinichi terlonjak kaget. "Lho, Hattori? Kenapa tidak menelepon lewat ponsel saja, sih?" rutuk Shinichi langsung.

Heiji tertawa. "_Sebenarnya pulsa ponselku habis, jadi... Aku telepon lewat ponsel Kazuha, dan yang ada di kontaknya hanya nomor rumahmu... Oh ya, aku menelepon karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu._.."

Kening Shinichi berkerut. "Memangnya apa?"

Suara Heiji terdengar sangat pelan. "_Kak Ran tidak ada disana, 'kan_?"

"Tidak, kok, tenang saja... Kau tidak usah mengejekku dengan menyebut Ran kakak, lagipula aku bukan Conan Edogawa lagi... Lagipula Kazuha juga tidak ada disana, 'kan?" balas Shinichi sambil menguap.

"_Tidak_ _ada, kok! Dia sedang keluar membeli shoyu, yang ada di rumahnya sekarang hanya ibunya dan beliau sedang tidur_." Heiji tersenyum senang.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Shinichi langsung.

"_Sebenarnya tadi malam ada telepon dari perempuan bule itu_." Heiji serius. Shinichi mengerutkan kening. "Nggg... maksudmu Bu Jodie, ya? Agen FBI itu?"

Heiji mengangguk. "_Dia_ _ingin diskusi soal organisasi itu_." Jantung Shinichi berdebar semakin cepat. Organisasi Hitam!

"Ya, pasti tujuannya dua dedemit sialan itu..." Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Gin dan Vodka! Siapa lagi? Orang yang telah membuat tubuh Shinichi menjadi kecil, bahkan menjadi Conan Edogawa! Sialan, mereka akan melakukan apa lagi?

"_Ya, Bu Jodie pun bilang begitu. Pengejaran mereka akan diteruskan oleh Shuichi Akai... Jadi kita berdua tidak ambil banyak resiko_." Heiji terdengar sangat hati-hati.

Shinichi langsung melotot.

_Jangan-jangan... Shiho... _

"Jangan! Pak Akai bisa melibatkan Shiho!" larangnya dengan nada tinggi, khawatir.

Heiji kaget setengah mati. "_Apaa? Maksudmu, anak perempuan itu_?"

"Shiho selalu membantu Pak Akai dalam kasus ini. Dan sekarang mereka menjalin hubungan, jadi Shiho merasa Pak Akai sekarang dalam perlindungannya. Kalau berdasarkan itu, Shiho akan nekat!" seru Shinichi panik. Heiji buru-buru mengambil _notes_-nya.

"_Sebentar... bisa kuminta nomor Bu Jodie? Aku tidak menyimpannya_."

Shinichi mengangguk. "Baik... akan kukirim lewat SMS!" Dia buru-buru menutup telepon dan meraih ponselnya.

_Jangan, Shiho... Tinggalkan... usahamu menghancurkan kawanan gagak hitam itu... Kau dalam bahaya_... batin Shinichi sambil mengetik SMS.

"Heijii? Kau telepon siapa, sih?" rutuk Kazuha kesal. "Aku sudah memasakkan makan siang untukmu, tapi kau tidak memakannya?!"

Heiji melirik Kazuha kesal. "Diamlah, kau! Aku sedang ada kasus gawat, dan aku sedang menelepon seorang agen FBI!"

Kazuha melotot. "Kau sedang menelepon agen FBI? Benarkah itu?" Heiji mengangguk. "Ya, dan ini kasus gawat. Nanti masakanmu yang lezat itu akan kumakan, tenang saja."

Kazuha melongo. "Eh... apa kau bilang tadi? Masakanku lezat?" Heiji langsung menggeleng. "Bu... bukan, salah bicara..."

Kazuha langsung memasang wajah sebalnya. "Ya sudah, nanti kalau kau mau makan, ajak aku, ya. Aku juga belum makan." Kazuha berbalik ke kamarnya.

"Kazuha... kau mau apa?" tanya Heiji, melihat Kazuha yang hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kazuha melotot, malu. "Tentu saja berganti baju, Bodoh! Aku tidak betah terus memakai baju sekolah!" Pipi Kazuha langsung memerah.

Heiji langsung berpaling, "Oh... maaf, maaf..."

Kazuha menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

_Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau masakanku lezat_... batinnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana ini, Kudo?! Ponsel Bu Jodie tidak bisa dihubungi!" seru Heiji panik. Shinichi melotot.

"_Aku sudah menghubungi Pak Akai, nomornya juga tidak aktif, apa dia masih ada di rumah Shiho_?" balas Shinichi sambil meraih jas sekolahnya.

"Bisa 'kan, kau kesana? Lagipula, aku tidak tahu rumah anak perempuan itu!" Heiji tampak panik sekali. Kazuha melotot. "Anak perempuan? Siapa, Heiji?"

"_Baik, aku akan kesana_!" Shinichi buru-buru menutup telepon dan mengambil kunci motornya.

Heiji kembali menutup telepon dan duduk di sofa. Kazuha duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang bahunya. "Heiji..."

Heiji buru-buru melepaskan pegangan Kazuha. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau memegang bahuku keras begitu?! Sakit!" Wajah Heiji mulai memerah.

Kazuha menunduk. "Ngg... sebenarnya aku mau mengingatkan soal makan siang yang belum kamu makan itu..."

Heiji langsung melotot. "Ah! Katanya kau memasakkan bubur spesial untukku! Mana?" sahutnya sambil menadahkan tangan. Kazuha cemberut. _Kalau urusan makanan saja, nomor satu_... batinnya kesal sambil menuju dapur.

Kazuha membuka _microwave_ dan mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat.

"Silakan dimakan." Kazuha meletakkan bubur itu di hadapan Heiji. Mata Heiji berbinar-binar dan langsung membuka plastik pembungkusnya. Dia langsung menyuap suapan pertama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kazuha penasaran. Dia ingin tahu pendapat Heiji tentang bubur buatannya itu.

"Hmm... menurutku..." Ucapan Heiji terputus akibat dering telepon. Heiji langsung mengangkatnya. Kazuha cemberut. _Telepon lagi_... batinnya kesal sambil menyimak.

"Bagaimana, Kudo?"

"_Ah... Hattori, kau bisa kemari_?"

"Tokyo?"

"_Kata Pak Akai, kau akan masuk ke daftar pemusnahan organisasi dan aku ingin melindungimu_." Shinichi serius. Heiji langsung melotot dan keluar dari rumah Kazuha.

"Apa?! Kau sudah bertemu Pak Akai?"

Kazuha mengejar Heiji sambil berteriak-teriak. "Heijiiii!"

"_Iya, kau bisa ke Tokyo, 'kan_?"

"Tentu saja!" Heiji mengangguk tegas. "Aku tak mau mati, Kudo... Bila aku mati... Seseorang yang kucintai akan menangisiku..."

Kazuha langsung melotot. "Eh?!"

"Baik, Kudo, aku akan segera ke Tokyo sekarang." Heiji menutup telepon dan langsung menarik tangan Kazuha. "Ayo, kita berkemas. Kita langsung menuju Tokyo!"

Kazuha melotot. "Malam ini juga?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Pesawat Heiji sudah _landing_. Shinichi dan Ran langsung berlari ke arah mereka yang baru keluar dari pemeriksaan.

"Kudo, apa yang kau bilang itu benar?" tanya Heiji langsung. Shinichi mengangguk tegas. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita bersama-sama datang ke rumah Shiho. Aku sudah kesana tadi siang, tapi sudah tidak ada orang, dan aku ke hotel Bu Jodie, dan Pak Akai dan Shiho juga ada disana, sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke rumah Shiho."

Kazuha langsung menggandeng tangan Ran, mengejar Shinichi dan Heiji yang akan naik taksi.

Taksi itu segera berhenti di rumah Shiho. Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, dan Kazuha bergegas turun dan memasuki halaman rumah Shiho yang luas. Akai langsung mematikan rokoknya. Bu Jodie berlari menyambut mereka.

"Ah... syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, _Cool_ _Kid_!" Bu Jodie langsung memeluk Heiji. Heiji melirik sebal pada Shinichi yang menertawainya.

"Maaf, Bu Jodie." Kazuha buru-buru menarik tangan Heiji. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kami butuh penjelasan secepatnya."

Ran melirik Kazuha. Pastilah dia cemburu.

Bu Jodie menunduk malu. "Ah... maaf. Kalian kusuruh datang kemari karena..."

"Incaran mereka sekarang adalah Heiji." Pak Akai menyela pembicaraan. "Jika Heiji masih di Osaka, dia bisa semakin terancam. Maka itu..."

Heiji langsung memasang wajah serius. "FBI akan melindungiku dan menyuruhku tinggal disini sementara... Iya, 'kan?"

Pak Akai mengangguk. "Apapun itu, sekarang kau dan Kazuha boleh tinggal di rumah Shiho. Shinichi juga dalam bahaya, maka itu..."

Shinichi mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Ran juga tahu soal itu, makanya kami juga akan tinggal disini untuk sementara."

Heiji tersenyum. "Ah, Kudo! Sudah lama aku tidak menginap bersamamu!"

Shinichi mengangguk. _Yah, terakhir kali kau menginap denganku, 'kan... waktu aku masih menjadi Conan Edogawa_... batin Shinichi.

Shiho, yang masih diam dari tadi, merasakan mual yang sangat pada perutnya. Kepalanya pusing seketika.

_Orang-orang itu akan datang... Jangan lari... Hadapi..._

Shiho memegang keningnya yang panas.


End file.
